Heart of Ice
by crazy-blond-angel
Summary: A totally different story about May. I decided to give her a different last name as well. Overall, I based her opposer's image on Leila. Anyways, the story is about May Namura who is competing in a ice skating competition


"DAMMIT!" was the only thing that she felt like shouting toward the heavens as she raised her tightly clenched fist. A flock of black birds flew off the ledge below her as her loud groan echoed throughout the beams of Tokyo Tower. A black aura raged around her, in unending swirls, and then, in an enraged tone, she said, "I swear, that girl will feel the wrath of May Namura! I will see to it that I stand on her grave and laugh to the flowers that she pushes up!" Cackling madly, she turned around back towards the elevator of the tower.

Just before she clambered into the elevator, rain began to fall slowly, knocking against the metal of the tower. Her eyes lowered as well as her fists as the doors closed. Why had she let that girl do that? Blonde hair. That was all she could remember. The girl had long blonde hair. A foreigner, like her own father was. She leaned more onto her left foot as she looked toward her right foot. It was red color, right at the ankle. She had twisted it a while ice skating. She couldn't go on the ice for two days because that girl purposely tripped her there. It was eating her to shreds. She wondered how she could have been so stupid to let that happen. Sighing, she looked at the dial. 3, 2, 1… The doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator into the front lobby.

Looking straight ahead as she walked, she smiled faintly. Today was the day when she could finally get back onto the rink. Her ankle was almost thoroughly healed and her spirits were as determined as they could possibly be. She had never been so anxious to tighten her skates and burst out onto the ice where she could spin, turn, jump, and do as she pleased. It made her happy. However, she'd never be completely satisfied. The day she would be satisfied with her skating would be the day that she would stop skating. It seemed to be the only reasonable way for her to cope with working as hard as she could.

♠ ♠ ♠

Tying her skates onto her tiny feet, she swiftly made her way out onto the rink. May held her breath as the music started. The music seemed to beat along with her heart. Bump. La, la, la. Bump. Her eyes gazed down at her ice skates as she exhaled with a long sigh. She soon began moving her arms around in a graceful rhythm. Her beating heart in sync with the flowing music. She would count slowly in her head. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Over and over until her legs began to fly across the ice.

That small smile would curl on the ends of her lips as she lifted her left foot and swung it forward, launching herself off the ground with her right. Her hands came close to her body as she spun around once and landed on her left foot backwards with her right foot behind her in a 90 degree angle and her arms spread out like a pair of white wings. Her Waltz Jump was almost completely flawless.

For a moment her eyes turned to the audience seats. No one was there but she could hear a faint clapping. Smiling with glee, she quickly preformed a Triple Axel. It was perfect.

Soon the music would end and she would once more become a mere mortal, no longer would she be the dancing fairy that she was on the ice. Sighing, May leaned backwards as she spun round and round. Suddenly she would stop in an upright pose with a solemn look on her face. With slow but long strokes, she skated off the rink. For a second or two, she would gaze back, longing to stay and paint a beautiful dance upon the ice, forever more. That time would have to wait. She had more important things to do right now.

♠ ♠ ♠

May breathed in and let out a long sigh. She'd seen that girl with the long blonde hair. She was in this competition and was only one space in front of her for the order of which they were to perform their routines. The girl wore a bright pink outfit, consisting of other bright colors as well. She looked like a flamingo wearing all that pink. It was very distracting and the judges would probably agree, or at least that's what May thought.

"Number 23. Please come to the rink. I repeat. Number 23. Please come to the rink." She looked up at the speaker on the ceiling as she held her breath. The girl stood and walked toward the rink. May gulped. This girl seemed to have a good stage presence. May could tell just by looking at her movements as she made her way to the center of the ice.

"Mmm…" she would say to myself as she watched her begin slowly. Overall, her performance was full of sorrowful movements that would make even strong men cry. May's eyes and thoughts followed the girl closely. She needed to find a weakness in this girl and discover something that she could do to improve her routine.

May would name the moves as they were preformed. Two-Foot Spin. Axel. Three Turn. Loop Jump. Swizzles. Sometimes they would repeat, but the techniques were all mashed together to create a wonderful routine. This girl would be hard to beat. The routine ended as the blonde girl retreated from the ice.

"Number 24. Please come to the rink. I repeat. Number 24. Please come to the rink." She felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach as it knotted. She stood slowly as she checked her laces again before making her way toward the rink.

She quickly ran over the routine in her mind as the music chimed in. She smiled just lightly as she slowly began her routine. Bending backwards, she lifted a foot into the air as she spun swiftly.

May soon broke out of the spin as she flipped over her body on the ice, landing and skating backwards with one foot in a perfect 90 degree angle behind her. Her hand stayed outstretched just before she spun herself to skate forwards, which when her arms were folded over her chest, crossed as if she had been placed in a coffin. Her arms began their flowing, dramatic movements as her body moved with it.

May smiled like there was no end to her skating. She seemed to always be most happy on the ice, even though she was a total critic with herself. Her speed soon picked up as she dashed across the rink. Her body was then thrown up into the air as she preformed her triple axel, which earned her the nick-name of the "Ice Fairy". She flew across the ice and landed perfectly, skating backwards again, one arm in front of her, and the other behind her with her leg.

Next, she would jump and take off backwards on two feet, but landing backwards on one foot. Skating backwards, she scissored her feet so that her left foot was slightly in front of her right. Bending her knees deeply and gliding in a counter clockwise circle she would then take off on an outside edge on her right foot, still with her left foot trailing in front, and using her bent knee to "pop" herself into the air. She lifted her left leg up slightly higher than her right ankle. Turning her body in the air in a counter clock-wise direction and pulling her arms into her body. When she had completed the 360° rotation, she landed on her right leg skating backwards on an outside edge, allowing her free leg to extend behind her.

While she continued backwards, her body lowered to a lunge position and she reached back with her arms, bending her spine. Carefully, she began to spin. With each circle she made, her body rose a bit more. She only stopped when her body was standing in a normal position. Bowing her head slightly, a smile gleamed when the sound of applause came to her ears. Straightening her spine, she pushed back her long black hair.

♠ ♠ ♠

When the competition was over, May sat on the edge of her seat as she listened for the places that were awarded. Third place was awarded to Number 30. Second place was then announced, with her name laced onto the end. She stood and took a bow as she went up to the table to collect her silver medal. Her head would nod to the crowd as she rose her medal up above her. She was so proud. It was then that she realized that she truly was happy. She had done her best and that was enough for her. A smiled gleamed on her face as she held up that silver medal to the crowd, even though it wasn't a gold.


End file.
